What Happened After Miniseries Episodes 2 - 6
by Liam3015
Summary: A Miniseries featuring companions of the Lieutenant after leaving the Lieutenant.
1. Willy

What Happened After Miniseries Episode 2 6 August 2015. Willy.

Willy stood there yelling, crying.

"Willy, I'm so sorry," said the Lieutenant.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

Willy fell to the floor. When he finished his cry, he got up and wiped his eyes. "That's her life," said Willy. "To think she could be killing millions just to fix her ship." He walked home and slept. Next morning he set up a resistance against the Lieutenant called ARAL. Willy knew very little about the Lieutenant and the TARDIS. He is forever looking for the original female incarnation of the Lieutenant and for her TARDIS disguised as a K6 Telephone Box. We know that the Lieutenant is currently male, in his 14th incarnation and his TARDIS is disguised as a cardboard box. Willy didn't even know about Regeneration or the Time Lords.

So, everyday, ARAL work an 18-hour day looking for the Lieutenant in her telephone box and everyday they bust open the door of another normal telephone box.

How hard would the Lieutenant laugh if he could see him today?

NEXT TIME:

Ezmerelda was left with Engross' dead body. "She's not dead, though, she committed herself to the Lieutenant's dying TARDIS," Ezmerelda told herself. "She saved my friend and I love her for it." She has yet to be visited again by her husband.

Willy Selly

Larry David

The Lieutenant

Emma Watson

Alfie Deyes

With special thanks to the BBC and FanFiction.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	2. Ezmerelda

What Happened After Miniseries Episode 3 13 August 2015. Ezmerelda.

Ezmerelda was left with Engross dead body.

The Lieutenant and Willy departed.

"She's not dead, though, she committed herself to the Lieutenant's dying TARDIS," Ezmerelda told herself. "I'm going to marry that young girl one day. Even if that makes me lesbian. She saved my friend and I love her for it." So, Ezmerelda had a funeral for Engros and laid her Human body to rest in the cemetry under the name Engross.

Engross was traveling with the Lieutenant. Her name, now, was the TARDIS. She was very much alive.

So, Ezmerelda continued with her life and one day the Lieutenant did return. She looked different. She said that this was her 3rd incarnation. Ezmerelda whisked the Lieutenant away to a registry office and married her.

The Lieutenant then went on honeymoon and brought her wife with her. They had a great time!

Ezmerelda only wished they'd had more time but the Lieutenant insisted she had to get back to her "Time War".

The Lieutenant returned again a while later. She looked different again. She said this was her 5th incarnation. It was a bit disappointing after how sexy the 3rd and 1st had been but she was still the Lieutenant. She and Ezmerelda had a meal and a chat. Once again, the Lieutenant had to get back to her "Time War" and their time was cut short.

Ezmerelda couldn't go back to work now. She was worried about her wife. How bad and bloody was this war? Supposing she was now blown to pieces and dead? The sound of the TARDIS materialising brought her back to reality. "That was quick," said Ezmerelda.

The Lieutenant stepped out. She was different again. She said this was her 7th incarnation. She and Ezmerelda went for a walk this time, fed the ducks and made their way back slowly.

"Have you got to get back for your Time War?" asked Ezmerelda.

"No. I didn't succeed. The planet has gone," said the Lieutenant.

"Gone? Gone where?"asked Ezmerelda.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

The Lieutenant and Ezmerelda spent that night watching a film.

The Lieutenant slipped away when Ezmerelda was asleep. He was back in the afternoon of the next day.

Ezmerelda knew all about Regeneration now and all it could do. The afternoon of the next day, she finally met her husband. This was his 9th incarnation. After this visit, she got her wife back in the form of the 11th Lieutenant. During this visit, Ezmerelda was pregnant with their son.

The Oracle was born shortly after this visit.

Ezmerelda watched him grow up and then she helped him grow his own TARDIS.

The Oracle traveled with his dad's 12th incarnation and regenerated in his company then left for Gallifrey.

Ezmerelda sat at home during all this. She has yet to be visited again by her husband.

NEXT TIME:

The Oracle twisted knobs and pulled levers. He examined his new body. "That's good."

"Welcome, Oracle, Chancellor of the High Council of the Time lords!"

Ezmerelda Hickey née Hartingale

Beth Morris

The Lieutenant

Emma Watson

Eva Longoria

Jessica Alba

Sarah Shahi

Steven Spielberg

Jennifer Lawrence

Morgan Freeman

Alfie Deyes

Willy Selly

Larry David

The Oracle

Robert Redford

Alex Rodriguez

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction, Youtube and Jack Hickey.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015


	3. The Oracle

What Happened After Miniseries Episode 4 20 August 2015. The Oracle.

The Oracle twisted knobs and pulled levers. He had recently regenerated. He examined his new body. "Young. That's good." "Gallifrey was lost," the Oracle was always told. He was going to see for himself. Something was pulling the TARDIS off course though.

The TARDIS materialised. The door in the Oracle's TARDIS was in the roof.

The Oracle climbed up his step ladder, pushed the door up, then climbed out.

The TARDIS door, on the outside, was the bonnet of an F1 racing car.

The Oracle looked around and then realised he was in the Citadol with the High Council of the Time Lords.

Flavia rushed towards him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"The Oracle," he said.

"You were the random we pulled off course. We don't usually pull randoms off course but we desperately need a chancellor," said Flavia.

"What, me?" asked the Oracle.

"Yes, you. Welcome, Oracle, Chacellor of the High Council of the Time Lords!"

NEXT TIME:

Sharon watched the TARDIS dematerialise. She was going to miss the Lieutenant.

Sharon Steele had re-settled into her life.

She will probably regenerate of Old Age this time.

The Oracle

Robert Redford

Alex Rodriguez

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

With special thanks to the BBC and FanFiction.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	4. Sharon

What Happened After Miniseries Episode 5 27 August 2015. Sharon.  
Sharon watched the TARDIS dematerialise. A tear came to her eye. She was going to miss the Lieutenant. He and she had been brilliant.  
Sharon Steele had re-settled into her life. She had returned to work. She had begun her adventures with the 6th Lieutenant as a normal Human being, with no awareness of alien life. She had ended them with the 7th Lieutenant as a part Time Lord and so aware of alien life. She knew all about Regeneration. She regenerated, herself, when the Time Lord DNA had tampered with her DNA, making her part Time Lord. Sharon's regenerations were different though. She had a cycle of 12 regenerations but there wasn't enough DNA for a complete change so, while she regenerated, she kept the same face. In her first one, she had exhaled the energy through her mouth.  
Before Sharon re-settled into her life, she decided that, now that her life with the Lieutenant was over,she would regenerate for a new life. She wasn't dying, she just decided it was time to. Her eyes glowed orange. Then they stopped glowing. Now she was regenerated.  
Sharon lived in England in 1939. When the war started, she expected the Lieutenant to turn up but she didn't. So, in 1941, Sharon decided to regenerate in preparation for the war and when she had, she fought in the Blitz. In 1944, she was dying. She had been fighting when a bomb dropped near her and she was blown to kingdom come, however, she was seen walking around at the hospital the next day, alive and well. During the night, Sharon had emitted a powerful burst of regeneration energy from her face, regenerating her. She is now an old woman, 71 years after those events. She will probably regenerate of old age this time.  
NEXT TIME:  
The finalé is published.  
The TARDIS dematerialised with difficulty. Something went wrong during his last regeneration and he was disabled and unable to talk or move but this incarnation was an excellent scientist and the TARDIS built him a speaking device.  
She also wished him all the best in his next regeneration.  
The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann return in Series 10 Episode 13.  
Sharon Steele  
Vanessa Redgrave  
The Lieutenant  
Tommy Lee Jones  
Sarah Shahi  
With special thanks to the BBC and FanFiction  
Director  
Keith Francis  
Writer  
Liam Hickey  
Producer  
Amelia Davis  
L + J 2015.


	5. Geraldine

What Happened After Miniseries Finalé Episode 6 2 September 2015. Geraldine.

The TARDIS dematerialised with difficulty. It never used, just since the 7th Lieutenant regenerated, it's been helping the Lieutenant in his difficulty. Something went wrong in his last regeneration and he was disabled and unable to move or talk but this incarnation was was an excellent scientist and the TARDIS built him a speaking device.

Geraldine stood for a bit and wondered how many people's lives the Lieutenant had touched. She also wished him all the best in his next regeneration. Anyway, in the next few weeks, Geraldine returned to work. She was a tennis player. Coming up to July, she did a lot of extra work ready for Wimbledon but, unfotunately, she didn't get anywhere. She tried every year. No luck. But she was pain for it so she couldn't care less!

There was an occurrence a couple of years later and Geraldine couldn't help thinking 'I bet he's there!' She looked into the sky that night and she thought she a telephone box flying through the sky. It was only brief but it made her smile.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann will return in Series 10 Episode 13.

Geraldine

Maria Sharapova

The Lieutenant

Sarah Shahi

Stephen Hawking

Jessica Alba

Steven Spielberg

Jennifer Lawrence

Tommy Lee Jones

Emma Watson

Eva Longoria

Morgan Freeman

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

Sharon Steele

Vanessa Redgrave

The Oracle

Robert Redford

Alex Rodriguez

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

Ezmerelda Hickey née Hartingale

Beth Morris

Willy Selly

Larry David

Kellie Heineken

Katie McGrath

The Man

Johnny Depp

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction, the crew, Jack Hickey, Maureen Farr and all who supported us in the making of this series.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


End file.
